Pyjamas
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: All Remus wants for his birthday is a new pair of pyjamas.


**AN:** This is written for Lizzy (SiriusMarauderFan). It was meant to be for the Monthly One Shot from September last year, I am so sorry I didn't write it at the time!

* * *

 **Pyjamas**

"Pyjamas?" Sirius exclaimed. Spit flew from his mouth from the sheer force of the word.

"Yes, Pyjamas. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Remus' tone was cool and collected, but he knew that Sirius knew him well enough to realise he was slightly annoyed.

"Well, no," Sirius replied, "but it's not very exciting is it? There has to be something else you want for your birthday—and don't say books! Merlin knows you have enough cluttering up the flat already."

"They're not ' _cluttering up the flat'_!" Remus said indignantly.

"Moony, I can't even put my feet up on the coffee table without kicking one of your books to the floor."

"Well, your feet shouldn't be on the coffee table in the first place!" Remus sighed. "I'm going out. I'll see you later."

He bent to give Sirius a quick peck on the cheek before marching out the front door.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Remus said as he picked his cup of tea from the kitchen table. "All I asked for was some pyjamas."

"Well, to be fair to him, it is a bit of a tame gift. This is Sirius you're talking about," Lily said, sliding into a seat at the table with her own cup of tea and gesturing for him to do the same.

Remus laughed. "True. Plus, we have fought on like seventy-five different fronts in the last month alone, I don't know why I expected my birthday to be any different."

There was a loud crack. Both Remus and Lily spun their heads to face the door and watched as James entered, dripping wet.

"I thought I heard your voice, Moony!" James said, patting his friend on the back. "What are you doing here? Another spat with Padfoot?"

"Something like that," he chuckled. "Why are you wet?"

"Oh, er." James' face flushed a bright red. "I just had a bit of a mishap. I was trying to organise the, er…" James trailed off, his face a mixture of alarm and embarrassment.

Lily sighed. "Go and get changed, James."

As soon as James left the room, Remus turned his attention back to Lily.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Never mind that," she said. "What we need to do is come up with some possible gifts for Sirius to get you. Something he can have more freedom with that just pyjamas."

Remus tapped his finger against his mug as he began to ponder. There were several things he wanted, he was sure of that, but he just couldn't get the idea of pyjamas out of his mind. Soon, instead of thinking about other gifts, Remus' head was filled with different kinds of pyjamas. At the forefront of his mind, however, were the ones he really wanted—slate grey, silken pyjamas with his initials monogrammed on the pocket, and matching ones for Sirius (he had always wanted to get matching pyjamas with someone).

"So, any ideas?" Lily asked, bringing Remus back to reality.

His face turned a deep red. "All I could think about were those pyjamas," he said sheepishly.

Lily sighed. "Is there nothing at all you want?"

"Well, I would like a bigger place for Sirius and me—the flat's getting a little cramped—but that's not really a birthday gift." Remus sat in silence for a moment before adding, "And maybe a pet."

Lily grinned then, her eyes twinkling in an almost dangerous way that reminded Remus of James when he got an idea.

"Say no more," she said, jumping to her feet. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." She snatched up Remus' mug, which was still half full, and emptied it into the sink with her own. "Well, James and I have plans so I'm sorry if this is sudden but I have to go and get ready. It was lovely seeing you."

Remus sat in a daze for a moment at the sudden burst of energy from Lily before he realised he was being kicked out.

"Uh, sure. Thanks for the tea," he said as he got to his feet. "I'll see you next week."

* * *

Sirius was waiting impatiently by the front door when Remus got home. He noticed a slight burnt smell in the air, but couldn't focus on it long as Sirius enveloped him in a hug a second later.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back," he said as he let Remus go. "I tried to bake a cake to say sorry, but, well, you know I've never been good at cooking spells."

Remus laughed. "Well, that explains the burning smell. Look, let's forget about the pyjamas, okay? You're right, it's not really a birthday gift. I'll get some myself."

"No!" Sirius said, a little too quickly. "If it's pyjamas my Moon-pie wants, then it's pyjamas he'll get!"

The grin on Sirius' face was rather alarming. Add that to the twinkle in his eye that mirrored Lily's from earlier and the situation was verging on terrifying. All Remus could hope was that they hadn't planned anything too extravagant.

* * *

He was wrong.

The second he walked into James and Lily's house he knew they had gone to the extreme. For a start, everybody was wearing pyjamas. And the furniture was wearing pyjamas. And the decorations were all either made out of pyjamas or pyjama shaped. And the birthday cake on the kitchen table was shaped like pyjamas. And he couldn't be too sure, but Remus thought he saw a dog wearing pyjamas through the glass of the back door.

"Surprise!"

And Remus was surprised. As hilarious as he found the situation, he couldn't help but be moved by the effort his friends (and boyfriend) had gone to.

"Happy birthday, Moon-pie," Sirius said, handing him a poorly wrapped present (Sirius had never been the best wrapper, usually Remus wrapped all his gifts for him).

"Thank you," he replied, giving Sirius a quick kiss before turning to the room as a whole. "Honestly, thank you all so much."

"You're welcome!" Sirius said a little too brightly. "Now, open the gift."

Remus tore off the wrapping paper and looked down to see a neatly folded pair of slate grey pyjamas, complete with sturdy looking buttons and his initials on the pocket.

"Sirius, how did you…?" Tears welled in Remus' eyes as he gazed at his boyfriend in amazement.

"You, er, talk in your sleep sometimes. It's all you've said for the past two weeks." Sirius has the decency so sound embarrassed for Remus, but Remus could tell just by looking at him how amusing Sirius found the situation.

"Well, go and put them on then!" Lily called, reminding Remus that there were other people in the room.

He snapped his head up and only then did he realised that everybody at the party had matching pyjamas, in the owner's favourite colour, with their own initials embroidered on the pocket.

* * *

The party was, to Remus' delight, quite calm to say James and Sirius had planned it—he assumed this was down to Lily being there to control their wild urges.

He was in the middle of a conversation with Peter, who had been strangely absent from all of their recent gatherings and Order meetings, when Sirius found him.

"I have one last surprise for you!" he said. Remus couldn't quite place the expression on his face—it seemed like a mixture of excitement, nerves, and hesitant fear.

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him through the party and out the back door. Remus was vaguely aware of the rest of the party goers following them, but he was too concerned about whatever was making Sirius nervous to pay them much attention.

"It's just through here," Sirius said, opening the gate that linked James and Lily's garden to the one belonging to the empty house next door.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, a worried feeling rising in his chest as he realised they were trespassing (Remus had tried to avoid it since he left Hogwarts, unless it was necessary, of course).

"Yeah. James and Lily said the estate agents never visit the place, and this way nothing got in the way of the party until it was time.

"Got in the way?" Remus asked, perplexed.

A moment later, Sirius flicked his wand at a nearby box and fireworks started shooting upwards. There were so many different varieties, Remus was certain that James and Sirius _had_ to have created some themselves.

"Did you make these yourself?" Remus finally asked, almost ten minutes into the display.

"Shush," Sirius said. "It's coming up the the finale."

No sooner had Sirius finished speaking but what seemed like a hundred fireworks all shot into the air at once, an explosion of colour and light raining down on them. As they cleared, a message was left floating in the sky reading "Welcome to your new home, Remus!"

"Sirius?" He turned to face his boyfriend the question so evident on his face that Remus didn't need to speak the words aloud.

"I bought the place next door to James and Lily. It's been empty for so long and Lily told me you said you wanted a bigger—"

Sirius was cut off as his face was pulled towards Remus' and their lips crashed together in a deep and passionate kiss.

"I haven't finished yet," Sirius said a little breathlessly when they finally pulled apart.

Sirius ran over to the house and opened the back door. A second later, a big black dog bounded past him and ran straight into Remus.

"He's called Snuffles," Sirius said. "I bought him because he reminded me of myself."

"You're so full of yourself, Padfoot," he said, gasping for air between fits of laughter.

When he finally managed to control himself he took Sirius' hands in his own.

"Thank you, Sirius. This… this means the world to me. Everything was perfect. I loved it." He paused, taking a deep breath before he said the words aloud for the first time. "I love _you_."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,657

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **Monthly One Shot Exchange (September 2016) – SiriusMarauderFan;  
**_ _Sirius/Remus, Romance, pyjamas, "we have fought on like seventy-five different fronts", buttons._

 _ **Hogwarts August Event – Gobstones Club;  
**_ _Birthday, Sirius/Remus, slate grey, twinkling_

 _ **Hogwarts Birthday Event – Jenga;  
**_ _Ponder_

 _ **Hogwarts August Event – Fun With Fishing;  
**_ " _You're welcome!", alarming_


End file.
